The Last
by vreader
Summary: **COMPLETE** The death of The Last Lady Knight of Tortall


Tamora Pierce owns Corus and Tortall and the entire Universe they exist in. The Chamber of Ordeal is owned buy the Gods of that Universe  
  
The warhorse plodded slowly through the trees of the forest. The Knight riding the animal slumped in the saddle, not sleeping but not fully aware. They had been on the move since early morning with just a few breaks for food and rest.  
  
The Knight started to sit up, something was wrong, the birds had stopped singing. Suddenly from the brush on both sides of the trail a band of bandits exploded into action. With spears, knives and clubs they attacked the Knight.  
  
One spearman ran his spear into the chest of the warhorse hitting the heart, killing the animal at once, the horse fell pining the Knight under the animal. In spite of having a sword in one hand and a knife in the other the Knight was quickly overwhelmed and killed, although it cost the bandits four members of the band to accomplish the deed.  
  
The bandits searched the Knights body and possessions, cussing vilely when only a few small coins were found and nothing else of value was found. Suddenly a bandit lookout came running down the road, "A large caravan is coming, to many guards for us to attack." Grabbing the Knights sword and knife the leader of the group yelled, "Scatter." And the scruffy bandits vanished into the woods, leaving the bodies of the Knight and the four dead bandits.  
  
The two guards riding point for the caravan spotted the bodies and pulled their horses to a halt. "Get Rusty," the larger one yelled back to the caravan. A small man with red hair came at a gallop, "What's up?" The guards pointed to the bodies in the road. "Put out flankers," he commanded and rode slowly forward scanning the forest on both sides of the road.  
  
The caravan guards spread out into the woods moving alertly and watching everything for trouble. The caravan owner moved up to where Rusty was examining the bodies. "Any idea who they are?" he asked.  
  
"No, the bastards took everything." Turning to one of the guards he ordered, "Get a rope an a blanket, we'll take the Knights body to the camp for the last rites."  
  
"What about the other ones?"  
"Drag them off the road a ways so the don't stink up the area to much."  
Rusty removed the bridle and unbuckled the saddle, looping around the horses legs Rusty used his horse to move the dead animal off the road, "Get the cooks, it's fresh meat tonight for all."  
Sliding the saddle out of the way he guards helped Rusty roll the Knight into the blanket and then the guards carried the body to a wagon.  
As the cooks started to skin and butcher the horse Rusty dismounted and picked up the worn saddle, hanging on the side that had pinned the Knight to the ground was the Knight's shield. Picking it up Rusty looked at the Knight's coat of arms he said softly, "Damn!", He showed the shield to the caravan's owner who just shook his head gently.  
  
Thee weeks later the caravan rolled into Corus, pulled into the owners stable and the men started unloading the goods.  
  
"Rusty, get the Knights gear, we'll take it to the castle." The owner told his head guard. The two men rode up to the kings castle carrying the dead Knights possessions in bags, when they reached the castle gates the told the guards that they were there to report the death of a Knight.  
  
The guards directed them to the noble in charge of Knight training. They carried the bags into the nobles office, "We are here to report the death of a Knight." The caravan owner said.  
  
"Who's"  
  
The two men opened the bags and laid the contents on the table, a saddle, sword scabbard, knife scabbard, helm, chain mail.   
  
"The bandits stole the sword and knife." Rusty commented as he lay the Knights shield on the table.  
  
"Here is a map of where we buried the body." Handing the man behind the desk a piece of parchment.  
  
"Thank you, the heirs may want to move it to the family graveyard."  
  
He sadly stood up, "You have the Kings thanks also, we sometimes never know what happens to our Knights, they just vanish. I'll make the notifications and take care of the rest of it."  
  
The two men departed.  
  
The noble picked up the shield and left the room as he passed a page he said, "Take the armor on my desk to the blacksmith, have it cleaned and, take the saddle to the stables for repair and have it all bundle for shipment."  
  
Carrying the shield he walked through the castle, as he passed an open door the King saw him and came out of the room to watch. When he turned down the corridor to the Chamber of Ordeal the King followed.  
  
Passing the door to the Chamber of Ordeal he entered the door to the room of walls, inside the large room had a number of walls standing like the bookcases in a library, hanging on the walls were a large number of shields. Taking a torch from the wall he entered the aisle between two of the walls. The King entered in time to see the glow of the torch moving down the aisle and followed the moving light.  
  
The King caught up to his friend and took the torch as the other hung the shield in the last space along long wall of shields.  
  
The two men stood for a short time looking at the shield.  
  
"Damn," the King said quietly, " I had hoped to convince Valiant to retire to teaching this time."  
  
The two men turned and left, the battered shield with the red stallions head on a white background, the and the blue and red twin rings around the edge hung on the wall of shields, waiting for someone of the family to pass through the Chamber of Ordeal to become a Knight.  
  
In the dim flickering light from the departing torch made the coat of arms seemed to move as the shield of Lady Valiant, last Lady Knight of Tortall, settled into its place and waited.  
  
The End 


End file.
